greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
In Which Dell Finds His Fight
In Which Dell Finds His Fight is the season one finale and the 9th overall episode of Private Practice. Short Summary The Oceanside Wellness Center takes on the fertility of one of their previous couples and starts a "Dads-to-be" class, much to Charlotte's displeasure. Sam and Naomi struggle to figure out where their relationship is going. Addison is conflicted about her status in the dating world, and Cooper begins a secret affair with one of his colleagues. Full Summary Episode in detail. Cast PP109AddisonMontgomery.png|Addison Montgomery PP109PeteWilder.png|Pete Wilder PP109NaomiBennett.png|Naomi Bennett PP109CooperFreedman.png|Cooper Freedman PP109CharlotteKing.png|Charlotte King PP109DellParker.png|Dell Parker PP109SamBennett.png|Sam Bennett PP109VioletTurner.png|Violet Turner PP109WendellParker.png|Wendell Parker PP109Kathleen.png|Kathleen PP109Jeffrey.png|Jeffrey PP109JackGrossman.png|Jack Grossman PP109Adam.png|Adam PP109KevinNelson.png|Kevin Nelson PP109NervousDad1.png|Nervous Dad #1 PP109FratDad2.png|Frat Dad #2 PP109Mark.png|Mark PP109Nate.png|Nate PP109OldLady.png|Old Lady PP109DeskOfficer.png|Desk Officer PP109FrontDeskClerk.png|Front Desk Clerk PP109NewFrontDeskClerk.png|New Front Desk Clerk (left) Main Cast *Kate Walsh as Dr. Addison Montgomery *Tim Daly as Dr. Pete Wilder *Audra McDonald as Dr. Naomi Bennett *Paul Adelstein as Dr. Cooper Freedman *KaDee Strickland as Dr. Charlotte King *Chris Lowell as Dell Parker *Taye Diggs as Dr. Sam Bennett *Amy Brenneman as Dr. Violet Turner Guest Stars *George Segal as Wendell Parker *Nina Siemaszko as Kathleen *Christopher Wiehl as Jeffrey *Geoffrey Blake as Jack Grossman *Jocko Sims as Adam *David Sutcliffe as Kevin Nelson Co-Starring *Oded Gross as Nervous Dad #1 *Patrick New as Frat Dad #2 *Darren Keefe as Mark *John Brandon as Nate *Bunny Levine as Old Lady *Carl Gilliard as Desk Officer *Casey Edward Hayes as Front Desk Clerk *Frank Maharajh as New Front Desk Clerk Medical Notes Wendell Parker *'Diagnosis:' **Bruises *'Doctors:' **Sam Bennett (internist) *'Treatment:' Wendell came into the practice after his grandson, Dell, suspected he was being abused by his nursing home. Sam examined him and he denied all the claims. Sam investigated further and then found that he had a history of minor injuries. He went to the nursing home to investigate and found that the residents of the nursing home were running a fight club, which caused the injuries. Nate *'Diagnosis:' **Liver spots **Bruises **Heart attack *'Doctors:' **Sam Bennett (internist) *'Treatment:' **Pacemaker Nate came into the practice after Dell suspected he and Wendell were being abused by their nursing home. They both denied the claims. Sam investigated further and saw that they had a history of minor injuries. He went to the nursing home and found that the residents had started a fight club, which is how they got injured. Nate collapsed during a fight with Wendell and Sam called an ambulance to take him to the hospital. He'd had a heart attack and they worked to open his blocked vessels. They then placed a pacemaker. Despite this, Nate's condition continued to decline and he ultimately died. Kathleen and Jeffrey *'Diagnosis:' **Wanting a baby **Kathleen: ***Fibroids ***Pregnancy **Jeffrey: ***Sterility *'Doctors:' **Addison Forbes Montgomery (OB/GYN) **Naomi Bennett (reproductive endocrinologist) *'Treatment:' **Testicular sperm extraction Kathleen and Jeffrey came into the practice after being unable to conceive. Kathleen was ovulating. She had some fibroids, which they decided to monitor, but their difficulty conceiving came from Jeffrey, who was sterile. They the discussed other options for them to have a baby. Jeffrey asked his brother to donate sperm and Kathleen reluctantly agreed. However, right before the insemination, they both stopped the procedure, realizing that that's not what they really wanted. They then talked about ways to give them a baby. They found a procedure called testicular sperm extraction, which involved going into Jeffrey's testicles and looking for even one viable sperm, which they'd then use to fertilize one of Kathleen's eggs. The procedure was successful and the embryo was then implanted. Kevin Nelson *'Diagnosis:' *'Doctors:' **Sam Bennett (internist) *'Treatment:' Kevin came into the practice to see Sam. Music "Ride Your Pony" - The Meters "The Sun Will Rise" - Brendan James "Can't Get You Out of My Mind" - Sonya Kitchell Notes and Trivia *Like all other episodes from the first season, this episode's title originated from the original Winnie the Pooh series. *This episode scored 10.36 million viewers. *This is the last episode of the series of which the title starts with "In Which" until the series finale, In Which We Say Goodbye. Gallery Episode Stills PP1x09-1.jpg PP1x09-2.jpg PP1x09-3.jpg PP1x09-4.jpg PP1x09-5.jpg PP1x09-6.jpg PP1x09-7.jpg Quotes See Also Category:All Episodes Category:PP Episodes Category:PP S1 Episodes